


From Beijing With Love

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: This is my contuiation of the original and deleted 'From Benji With Love' by Samantha Crawler on Wattpad.com. Be sure to check it out and show her some love. Enjoy your reading.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

The meeting in France went better then I thought. Sadly it ended all too fast because my boss needed me back in Beijing immediately and Alfred had to return to his home as well. We spilt with a strong feeling of melancholy and a short kiss. I was beyond pissed it was a miracle that Ivan was still here breathing in my presence, the egre to quickly stab him and run away to make sweet, sweet love to my Bo Ba was strong, but a pushed aside those feelings for later on. While visiting my hometown Ivan kept trying to filrt with me and making moves to get into my pants, of course I found plenty of ways to fight him off and give him the hint that I'm not interested in 'becoming one' with him. It was even worse when later on that very same night my precious Meiguo was calling me through video chat crying and sending me screenshots from his phone of some anonymous person sharing obviously faked videos and pictures of me and that stupid Russian looking a bit too close for comfort. It took hours and hours for me to claim my beautiful tommmycat kitten down and finally convinced him to get some much needed sleep. As I said goodbye and goodnight to my sunshine I quickly locate my secret katana. "Don't worry Angel, the big scary man will be no more." Yao giggles as a dark scary aura takes over his body as he makes his way to Ivan's guest room to finally get rid of him once and for all.


	2. The End Of Mother Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan meets his doom in the hands of Yao

Ivan woken up with a scared expression on his face as he discovered that he was tied up in an unknown bed and appeared to be in a dark basement of sorts and in front of him was a scary sight of his former comrade now scary murderer Wang Yao. Yao jumps and in a split second he feels something sharp on his neck and before he knows it, his head slowly slides off of his body to the floor leaving a very bloody mess. Yao laughed at his beautiful work and continued to dismantle each and every body part in his eyesight until all that was left was pile of guts, bones, skin and blood. Yao giggles as he picks up Ivan's head and goes to remove the remaining skin and eyes from the skull. He placed the skull and bloody blue scarf onto a stand of his many collections of body parts during many many years of war and battles. Now, singing a creepy version of a traditional Chinese love song, he begins to clean up the entire basement of all of the blood and dirt, clean and puts away his many, many torture toys and finally heads back upstairs to lock the basement door, hides it behind an old tea case and makes his way to his bathroom to wash away the blood and dirt from his skin. After his nice, hot bath Yao informs everyone that Ivan has disappeared leaving out many, many details. Of course as if on cue, due to fear of losing his love one's, Alfred asked to stay over with him for a while until he feels better. Yao happily agrees and when he finally ends his called with Alfred, he takes his time preparing everything for his stay.


	3. The Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is in the air

For three years Alfred and Yao's relationship has grown into something beautiful and amazing. These two were completely in love and Yao was more than happy for this, if he knew that this would be the outcome of killing his rival's in order to have his lover by his side, he'll gladly do it over and over a million times. For now, Yao was enjoying his wonderful lazy day cuddle up with his boyfriend and listening to the background noise of the news on TV and the chirping of birds from outside on a beautiful winter day. The perfect time of the year for cuddles, hot chocolate and chirstmas movie marathons. Yao smiles as he looks up at his beautiful boyfriend who was enjoying his cup of hot chocolate and had his eyes guled to the tv as a chirstmas romantic comedy was playing on the screen. Yao feels sneaky and takes away his cup, placing it on the table and sits on Alfred's lap with his arms around his neck as he kisses his lips deeply. Alfred slowly melts into the kiss and carefully carries Yao bridal style upstairs to their bedroom where the two make beautiful love. Under the light of the beautiful sun as light's from their matching engagement rings and Yin-Yang necklaces reflects under their sweaty and warm bodies as the two of them engage into a beautiful dance of love, lust and passion for each other.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of this story

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. See ya soon and remember to be unapologetically you! ❤💜🐼🐇🇺🇲🇨🇳


End file.
